Sacred war
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: Akiza is going to duel academy island and Yusei is going with her but when three other new students find the sacred beasts cards everything goes wrong a specially when one of them knows a dark secret about Akiza. sequel to Defying the gods
1. Enrollment

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.1 Yeah that's right I'm back

One week has passed since Yusei and Akiza's struggle against the god cards. New domino city began to rebuild and normally returned.

"Hey honey there's a letter for you" said Yusei sitting next to his fiancé.

"Good I need a break" said Akiza dropping her pen and taking the letter.

"How's the homework" asked Yusei.

"Let's just say I'd rather rip my hair out" said Akiza opening the letter and reading it.

"You don't want to do that" said Yusei combing her hair.

"I got accepted, I'm going to duel Academy Island" said Akiza hugging Yusei.

"What do you mean" asked Yusei slightly confused.

"Well before school started I enrolled and now I get to go" said Akiza.

"So you're going to be gone for the rest of the school year" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, wait are you going to be okay with this" said Akiza.

"I'll be fine besides this isn't about me" said Yusei to comfort her.

"Thank you Yus I have to call my parents" said Akiza grabbing the phone.

"So she's going away for the rest for the year" said turret warrior.

"And I'm going to miss her" said Yusei.

"Why not go with her for the first weekend" said max warrior.

"And help her settle in" said junk synchron.

"Good idea I'll do it" said Yusei.

All the monsters disappeared when Akiza hung up the phone.

"I gotten go pack I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon" said Akiza taking off to the bedroom.

Yusei fallowed her and watched until he had to ask "So what do you think of me coming with you to help settle in" said Yusei leaning in the doorway.

"More like you want to go just to show that I'm taken" said Akiza still packing. Yusei just stud there not wanting to say anything "Alright you can come if you want too and by the way that's what this is for" said Akiza showing him the engagement ring.

"You don't need that to prove that I love more than anything" said Yusei as he kneeled down next to her.

"I know but it's nice to be reminder every time I look at it" said Akiza she got up and kissed him before going back to packing.

Yusei grabbed another bag out of their closet but didn't fill it as much as Akiza's "This is going to be a fun weekend" said Yusei looking over to Akiza.

"And after last week were due for some down time" said Akiza just finishing her bag


	2. There goes the weekend

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 I finally update good time had by all.

Twenty four hours later the couple went to the air port and boarded a helicopter that would take them to the island.

"How's the view" asked Yusei when they were over the ocean.

"It's pretty cool, you know this is the first time I've left the city" said Akiza still looking out over the sea.

"Mine too, by the way I got something for you" said Yusei.

He held out two cards and gave them to her "Where did you find these" asked Akiza taking the cards.

"I looked around the city checked everywhere I could" said Yusei.

"I feel kind of bed because I didn't get you anything" said Akiza putting the cards down.

Yusei just put his arm over her shoulders and smiled at her "Just come back home safely that's all I want" he said plainly.

An hour later they arrived on the island and everyone was escorted to they're dorms and rooms.

"So this is where you'll be staying" said Yusei when they got to the yellow dorm.

"It's not like home but it'll do" said Akiza.

"Let's get you unpacked and go look around the island said Yusei.

After they finished Akiza got a call on her PDA "My first Duel starts in an hour" said Akiza.

"Need to make any last" said Yusei before he was interrupted by an earthquake, not a large one but everything was shaken out of place "That was unexpected".

"Well let's fix this mess" said Akiza.

When the room was cleaned up Yusei saw they had ten minutes to get to the match half way there Akiza got another message.

"Yusei Fudo is needed at the blue dorm"

"Why would anyone need me I'm not a student here" said Yusei in wonderment.

"Maybe they want to see you give a demonstration or something" said Akiza trying to think of an answer.

"Too bad I'm going to miss your duel" said Yusei.

"If it's that bad then hurry up and go" said Akiza.

"Your right" said Yusei he kissed her and took off for the blue dorm. As he got to the dorm no one was around until he saw a student in a red blazer standing in a clearing "Are you the one who called me here" asked Yusei.

"Yeah my names Eric and I think it's time we duel" said Eric throwing him a duel disk.

"Why do we have to duel" asked Yusei putting on the disk.

"Because you owe me" said Eric and the duel began.


	3. Master of phantom's revenge

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.3 listen to the song "change or die" by papa roach it fits for this fight.

"I'm going first my summoning a monster facedown and end my turn" said Eric starting small.

"I special summon level warrior and by doing this his level is increased to four and I summon turbo synchron and when he attack I can change the battle mode of your monster attack" said Yusei taking the first swing.

(Eric 3900)

"By destroying grave squirmer I can destroy any card one the field and choose you turbo synchron" said Eric.

Grave squirmer came out of the ground and dragged its victim back down.

"Level warrior attack him directly" said Yusei.

(Eric 3600)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Yusei.

"I'll summon another monster facedown and set one card facedown that's it" said Eric not taking the bait.

"I summon lever eater and play graceful revival to bring back turbo synchron then use all to synchro summon turbo warrior, LET'S REV IT UP, attack his facedown monster" said Yusei taking the offence.

"When night assailant if flip summoned he can destroy one of your monsters namely your warrior" said Eric.

"No it can't because turbo warrior can negate the effects level six or lower monsters" said Yusei.

Night assailant charged for its target but turbo warrior just backhanded it away.

"Alright no more games I summon one monster facedown and end my turn" said Eric.

"All your doing is playing defense is this how you get serious, turbo warrior attack his facedown monster" said Yusei repeating last turn.

(Yusei 3500)

"By destroying giant germ you took 500 points of damage and I can special summon two more giant germs" said Eric.

"I end my turn" said Yusei.

"I play dark spirit art – greed if I tribute a dark monster I can draw two cards but you can stop this by showing me a spell card in your hand" said Eric waiting for an answer.

"I don't have one" said Yusei.

"Then its two cards for me and reveal my facedown jar of greed to draw another card and play pot of greed for another two cards" said Eric with a full hand.

"What is he searching for" thought Yusei now getting paranoid.

"I play the spell card fiend sacuaty to special summon a fiend token to the field then normal summon mask of darkness and I sacrifice all three to special summon ravial lord of phantasms" said Eric.

"That's a sacred beast" said Yusei shocked and horrified.

"Now it's time for you to pay for what you've done" said Eric as his beast stud behind him.

"What did I do I don't even know you" said Yusei.

"Baston, Kalas, Maria ring any bells" said Eric.

"They're the ones who stole the god cards" said Yusei.

"They're also my friends and now they're locked up because of you, I play the spell collapse to half your warrior attack point's ravial attack" said Eric launching his first strike.

(Yusei 750)

"What's happening to me" said Yusei feeling weak.

"When a sacred beast is summoned it drains a type of energy and the one I choose is your life energy so the more life points you loss the weaker you get and the stronger I become" said Eric draining over half of Yusei's life away.

"My draw, I summon one monster facedown and set one facedown" said Yusei barely holding up.

"Now who's running scared I play stop defense to force your monster into attack mode" said Eric as Yusei's monster revealed itself as sonic chick "ravial pound that chicken".

"I reveal my facedown card defense by discarding one card and drawing another I don't take any damage" said Yusei.

"Do what you want none of your monsters can equal let alone defeat my beast" said Eric watching Yusei struggle to stand.

Yusei drew his card and he now had all he needed to win "I don't need monster I play the spell card big bang shot by equipping this to ravial he gains piercing power and an extra 400 attack points" said Yusei as the lord of phantasms grow stronger.

"And what did that accomplish besides making so you can't defended yourself" asked Eric not understanding this move.

"I reveal my facedown mystical space typhoon and destroy my big bang shot and when this card is removed from the field the monster it's equipped to is removed from play" said Yusei.

A storm strike down on to Yusei's spell card and ravial vanished giving Yusei all his life back.

"Now to finish this I discard one monster to special summon quickdraw synchron then summon stardust xiaolong and use them with sonic chick to synchro summon nitro warrior, LET'S REV IT UP" said Yusei with the look of death on his face.

"So what that thing can't beat me" said Eric as Yusei's energy was now replaced with fear.

"Yes he can because I play a spell card this turn my warrior gains an extra 1000 attack points nitro warrior end this" said Yusei as his warrior stuck down his opponent.

(Eric 0)

Yusei grabbed ravial and took off for Akiza.


	4. Ladies and Gems

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.4 listen to the song "so what I lied" by sick puppies when the duel starts.

Akiza got to the stadium and didn't see one empty seat inside the whole building.

"This is kind of nerve racking" thought Akiza stepping on the field.

Five minutes later her opponent came came to meet her; she was wearing a red blazer and had bright blonde hair at least three feet long.

"Who are you" asked Akiza.

"I'm ruby now let's get started" she said activating her duel disk.

"So right to it" said Akiza doing the same.

The duel began and everyone cheered.

"Ladies first" said Akiza.

"Very funny I summon the crystal beast sapphire Pegasus when he's summoned I can put the crystal beast amethyst cat from my deck to my spell and trap zone lastly I play the equip spell crystal release to give my Pegasus an extra 800 attack points you're up" said Ruby.

"Alright I summon dark verger and play the spell fragrance storm to destroy my plant and draw one card and its rose fairy so she's special summoned to the field and dark verger is summoned to your side of the field then I draw another card lastly I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Akiza making a plan.

"I summon the crystal beast amber mammoth now attack her fairy" said Ruby.

"I reveal my facedown magic-arm shield to make your Pegasus the new target of that mammoth" said Akiza.

A mechanical arm reached out and grabbed sapphire Pegasus and put it in the way of amber mammoth.

(Ruby 3100)

"That was a dirty trick, well to bad for you that when a crystal beast is beaten instead of going to the discard I can set it in my spell and trap zone" said Ruby as amber mammoth limped behind her to join amethyst cat.

"My turn I sacrifice my rose fairy to summon rose tentacles and play rush recklessly to give my rose an extra 700 attack points now attack dark verger" said Akiza now on the offence.

(Ruby 2800)

"You made you plant stronger just for that" asked Ruby.

"When rose tentacles attacks a plant monster it can attack again now get her sapphire Pegasus" said Akiza.

(Ruby 2500)

"Fine but now he comes over to my other crystal monster" said Ruby while her Pegasus walked behind her.

"It's your move" said Akiza loosening up.

"I play the spell rare value you pick a crystal beast to send to the discard" said Ruby.

"I choose amber mammoth" said Akiza.

"Now I draw two cards and play crystal beacon to special summon topaz tiger and play tribute to the doomed by discarding one card your rose is uprooted, now topaz tiger attack her directly" said Ruby.

(Akiza 2600)

"It's not over yet I summon twilight rose knight and he lets me summon my hedge guard and I'll use them to synchro summon splendid rose and play seed of deception to summon evil thorn, now splendid rose attack her tiger" said Akiza making her come back.

(Ruby 1700)

"Evil thorn it's your turn" said Akiza.

(Ruby 1600)

"Next I use evil thorn's ability by discarding it you lose 300 life points and I can summon two more from my deck in defense mode" said Akiza keeping the damage coming.

(Ruby 1300)

"Lastly I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Akiza proud of her work so far.

"Don't think I'm done with yet I play graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two and I play another graceful charity for three more cards and discard two more, next I play different dimension capsule to remove one card from play and get it back in two turns but that's not going to happen because I'm destroying it and my two crystal beasts to summon hamon lord of striking thunder" said Ruby playing out her hand.

Lighting stuck down on Ruby's three cards hamon rose up on the field and everyone in the stands started to panic.

"How did you get that" asked Akiza.

"That's not important right now you should be more afraid what'll happen when you lose hamon attack her splendid rose" said Ruby now filled with anger.

"I reveal my facedown attack guidance barrier this redirects your attack to my evil thorn" said Akiza.

The evil thorn was incinerated by hamon's thunder.

"You may have dodged the blunt of my attack you still take 1000 points of damage when hamon destroys a monster" said Ruby.

(Akiza 1600)

"Is that all you've got" taunted Akiza.

"No I also play the spell card dian keto the cure master to gain 1000 life points so now you can't win even if you use your synchro monsters ability's" said Ruby.

(Ruby 2300)

"But I can still win this" said Akiza looking at her deck.

"You have no cards in your hand to it all comes down to an all or nothing draw" said Ruby feeling confident.

Akiza felt worry, doubt and wished Yusei was here but she tried to have faith and know that wherever he was she had he's support.

"My draw" said Akiza drawing the one card that could make or break this duel for her "YES, I summon copy plant and use him with splendid rose to synchro summon black rose dragon and I remove from play my rose fairy to cut hamon's attack to zero" said Akiza charged with adrenaline.

Black rose dragon wrapped its vines over hamon's waist and snapped it in half.

(Ruby 0)

Akiza grabbed the hamon card and ran to find Yusei and tell him that they had trouble…again.


	5. Dead trigger

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.5 time for what you all wanted to see.

Yusei got to the island's main duel stadium just as Akiza was coming out.

"Akiza we've got a problem" said Yusei running to her.

"Whatever it is I don't think it's as bad as what I'm going to tell you" said Akiza.

"Worse than fighting a sacred beast" said Yusei showing her raviel.

"That's exactly what I just did" said Akiza showing him hamon.

"One weekend is all I asked for and have to deal with the sacred beasts on our first day" said Yusei.

"Well look on the bright side" said Akiza.

"What bright side" asked Yusei crossing his arms.

"If we get the third one by tonight we'll have all Sunday to our selfs" said Akiza to cheer up Yusei.

"Well we're on an island so it can't be that hand to find him" said Yusei.

"Well the one you're looking for is right here" said a student coming outside. He had a red blazer but it was a darker color and his hair looked like fire with yellow at the base.

"Who are you" asked Yusei.

"Me, I'm Michel and I know a little something about your girlfriend" said Michel putting two cards into his duel disk.

"Do you have the last sacred beast" asked Akiza.

"Shadow spell" said Michel.

Large black chains wrapped around Akiza's body and dragged her away from Yusei.

"Akiza" said Yusei chasing after her.

"Mirror force" said Michel.

A wall of glass appeared and broke apart blowing Yusei away.

"Now what going to happen is that you're going to give me your beast or things are going to get a lot worse for her" said Michel holding out the spell card soul taker.

Yusei looked at Akiza on the ground then back to Michel and took out raviel to toss it to him.

"Yusei don't" said Akiza to stop him.

"You're willing to throw away a sacred beast for her and yet she'll always belong to another man" said Michel kneeing down beside her.

"What's that support to mean" said Yusei.

"Hey Akiza did you hear the gate to the nether world is on the witches island" whispered Michel.

The shadow spell chains disappeared and Akiza rose up with uncontrollable amounts of power.

"As much as I'd like to see her rip you to pieces I've got something to do, chao" said Michel walking back inside.

"Get back here" said Yusei going after him but was pushed back by Akiza's power.

"You ruined my life I'm not going to let you control me anymore" said Akiza with anger despair.

"What's gotten into you Aki" said Yusei.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN" screamed Akiza destroying everything around her.

"It's the trigger, by using a certain phrase all her power and anger is unleashed, Sayer put it in her subconscious incase she ever turned on him" explained archfiend.

"Even in death he still has a grip on her" thought Yusei as his hatred never burned brighter "archfiend can you remove it"

"Yes but I'll need stardust's help" said archfiend.

"Then you have it remember Yusei we can't do anything on the field so try not to summon us" said stardust.

"Got it" said Yusei.

"Are we going to duel or are you just going to talk to yourself" said Akiza with venom in her voice.

"Akiza let this be the last piece of your past that I have to erase" said Yusei.


	6. Last dance of the witch

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.6 listen to the song "on my own" by three days grace now on with the show.

"I summon violet witch and set one facedown" said Akiza fueled with rage.

"My turn I summon max warrior and when he attacks his attack points go up by 400" said Yusei.

"I reveal my facedown curse of rose so you'll take damage that's between 1800 and 2200" said Akiza playing for blood.

(Yusei 2000)

"Max warrior attack her witch" said Yusei returning some of the damage.

(Akiza 2700)

"When violet witch is destroyed I can take a monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and I choose phoenixian seed" said Akiza showing the card.

"After max warrior attacks his attack points are cut in half but I'll end my turn" said Yusei.

"I summon evil thorn and sacrifice it to deal 300 points of damage to you" said Akiza.

(Yusei 1700)

"Next I'll special two more evil thorn and play closed plants gate now you can't attack me next turn" said Akiza.

"My turn and max warrior gets his attacks back I set two cards facedown and end my turn" said Yusei with not much to do.

"My turn I summon twilight rose knight and he lets me summon my phoenixian seed then use my garden of plants to synchro summon black rose dragon now I remove from play an evil thorn to cut your warriors attack points to zero and end you for all you did to me" said Akiza in full out anger.

"Akiza listen to me everything I do is to help you I never want to hurt you" said Yusei trying to get some sense in her.

"LIAR, everything you do is to use me the first time met you only liked me because of this" said Akiza showing him the claw sign on her arm.

"No the first time we met I could see the pain you were feeling and when your parents came to me because you fell into a coma I rushed over to save you" said Yusei.

"You gave me my parents back only to take them away and force me to live with you" said Akiza more upset.

"Akiza I didn't force you to do anything I asked if you wanted to live with me and you said yes" said Yusei.

"ENOUGH, black rose dragon attack" screamed Akiza.

"Reveal facedown defense draw I don't take any damage and draw one card" said Yusei saving himself.

"I've had enough of this time to play the card you gave me assault mode activate to summon black rose dragon assault mode" said Akiza as her dragon powered up.

"I play lighting vortex by discarding one card I can destroy your dragon" said Yusei then lighting came down on black rose dragon only to weaken it.

"You forget that when an assault mode monster is destroyed I can re-summon its original" said Akiza with her dragon rising up.

"No way I play my facedown harmonia mirror now black rose becomes my monster" said Yusei with Akiza's ace on his side.

"I hate you Yusei you steal everything from me my family, my home, even my dragon" said Akiza in pain.

"I summon junk synchron and use him with black rose dragon to synchro summon rose star dragon, LET'S REV IT UP, Aki try to remember what we've been though I love you too much to let you go like this" said Yusei try to open her up.

"Y-Yu-use-I" said Akiza as her anger started to fade.

"The trigger is down finish this to truly destroy it" said stardust appearing to Yusei.

"Rose star dragon end this" said Yusei to let his dragon blast away.

(Akiza 0)

Yusei ran to Akiza to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Yusei I I" shuddered Akiza with tearful eyes.

"Shh its okay now the witch is gone she can't hurt you anymore" said Yusei resting her head on his chest and rubbing her back.

"I could see what was happening but I couldn't stop myself please forgive me I don't hate you I love you please" pleated Akiza still shaking in his arms.

Yusei didn't answer her which only made Akiza more fearful of his next responds she looked up at him and without warning he kissed her then broke off after a few seconds.

"Don't worry about it the things gone now never to hurt you again" said Yusei.

"Promise" asked Akiza.

Yusei looked up into the sky and saw stardust and archfiend giving him a confident node.

"Promise" said Yusei.

"Thank you" said Akiza tightening her hug.

"Come on let's get the last one and call it a day" said Yusei.

"I'm all for that" said Akiza then they went inside to face the sacred beast together.


	7. Salvation or Destruction

I don't own yugioh ch.7 time for some plot

In an hour the couple got to the highest point of duel academy and found Michel looking at the third sacred beast in the sky.

"Isn't it great, uria lord of searing flames but one beast is not enough I'll need the rest" said Michel turning to face them.

"Why are you doing this" asked Akiza.

"You don't remember me do you" said Michel.

"No should I" said Akiza.

"Why should you I'm only your first boyfriend" said Michel.

"You're what" said Akiza in shock.

"We met on the streets we're both psychic's rejected by our family, looked after each other and before I could tell you how much I liked you, you left for that man Sayer because he could "help" you" explained Michel.

"So this whole thing was to get her back" said Yusei.

"Course not that was five years I didn't plan on her being here I'm here to offer salvation" said Michel.

"Salvation" asked Yusei.

"Evil always finds away Yusei Sayer may be gone but in time another will take his place, the only way to break the cycle is to use the sacred beasts and drain all psychics of their powers" said Michel.

"That's insane power is a drug once you've had a taste you'll always want more" said Yusei.

"Then the only way to settle this is to duel, winner takes all the beasts" said Michel setting the stakes.

"Before we duel let me ask you one thing, where did you learn about the trigger" asked Yusei.

"A year after Akiza left me I broke into arcadia and looked though everything files, documents that's how I found it and where to find the moving prison where all the kids who were considered weak were thrown into" said Michel.

"And you freed them" asked Yusei.

"Yes I found and freed them four months ago, almost all of them wanted to go back to their families but some didn't have one to go back too" said Michel.

"The ones who stole the god cards" said Akiza.

"Yes and there's more then thus three so I found and told Eric and Ruby about my plan and they agreed to help me but they acted to soon Eric wanting revenge and Ruby being impatient but enough of my story time to settle this" said Michel.

"Sure why not" said Yusei doing likewise.


	8. Fire traps

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds ch.8 is here listen to the song "courage" by alien ant farm

"I'll make the first move by summoning a monster facedown and that's it" said Yusei opening the duel.

"All right I set four cards facedown and end my turn" said Michel not doing much.

"I summon speed warrior and his attack points doubled the turn he's summoned go get him" said Yusei.

"Reveal facedown nightmare wheel not your speed warrior is stuck and you lose 500 life every time it's my turn" said Michel trapping Yusei's monster.

"I set one facedown and end my turn" said Yusei.

"I reveal my other facedown solemn wishes now every time I draw from my deck like now" said Michel.

(Michel 4500)

(Yusei 3500)

I play pot of greed for two cards and that's it" said Michel.

"I sacrifice speed warrior for turret warrior and he gains all of speed warrior's attacks blast him" said Yusei finally throwing a hit.

"Reveal facedown gravity bond now all monsters with more than three stars can't attack" said Michel stopping turret warrior.

"I set another facedown that's all" said Yusei feeling fustigated.

"I pass" said Michel drawing his card.

(Michel 5000)

"I summon sonic chick" said Yusei getting though.

"I reveal my facedown metal reflect slime this thing becomes a monster with zero attack and 3000 defense" said Michel blocking again.

"I end my turn" said Yusei almost seething.

"My turn and I play the spell card the dark door now we can only attack with one monster per turn" said Michel

(Michel 5500)

"I summon road synchron and he becomes a level two monster when I use him with sonic chick and turret warrior to synchro summon stardust dragon, LET'S REV IT UP" said Yusei as his ace took the field.

"Your dragon is strong but not strong enough to beat my reflect slime" said Michel.

"He doesn't need to because I reveal my facedown royal decree now all traps becomes useless, stardust attack him directly" said Yusei this time landing the hit.

(Michel 2000)

"Nicely done but it's time to step it up I summon a monster facedown that's all" said Michel.

"Stardust dragon attack his facedown" said Yusei.

"By destroying sangan I get a monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and I choose uria lord of searing flames" said Michel drawing the card.

"Uria" said Akiza surprised by this.

"Yes raviel and hamon may have 4000 attack and defense but uria is different he doesn't have any" said Michel.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn" said Yusei bracing for this next move.

"I discard metal reflect slime gravity bond and solemn wish to summon uria lord of searing flames and he's got this ability to destroy a spell or trap and it can't be negated uria take out the left card" said Michel.

Uria let out a stream of orange fire to burn down the card.

"Not yet I'll use this facedown mystical space typhoon to destroy royal decree" said Yusei just as the card went up in smoke.

"Uria attack his dragon" said Michel.

"I use my second facedown scrap-iron scarecrow to block you're attack" said Yusei saving stardust.

"I play graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two and thus will be spell binding circle and embodiment of apophis rising uria's attack from 3000 to 5000 then play card destruction so we both throw away our hands and guess what I had three continues so uria's attack climbs to 8000" said Michel as his beast grew stronger.

"Yusei I feel weak" said Akiza falling to her knees.

"Akiza what's happening to you" asked Yusei holding her shoulders.

Akiza fell unconscious and Yusei laid her down gently before returning to the duel at hand.

"What did you do to her" said Yusei inches away from making this duel a little more physical.

"Uria is already absorbing the power of every psychic on this island but it would seen that your battle with raviel has made you resistant to one sacred beast but once I beat you I'll have the power of all three and your ability's will be mine along with every other psychics in the world" said Michel growing stronger.

"That would have to mean that you're better than me" said Yusei.

"I'm already stronger then you" said Michel.

"Yeah but I'm still the better duelist and it's time to prove it" countered Yusei.

"Let's see what you've got" said Michel mockingly.

"I play the spell card one for one by discarding a monster card I can special summon turbo synchron from my deck and summon quillbolt hedgehog then use them both to synchro summon armory arm, LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME, now I attach armory arm to stardust dragon for an extra 1000 attack points" said Yusei powering up his dragon.

"He's still a few thousands short" said Michel smiling like this was a joke.

"Not for long I reveal my last facedown hero's rule one five freedom now five trap card from your discard are removed from the game stardust dragon finish this" said Yusei.

Stardust dragon jabbed its claw into uria until it came out its back.

(Michel 1500)

"It's not over yet thanks to armory arm now you take damage equal to uria's attack points" said Yusei showing no mercy.

Armory arm detached from stardust's hand and slashed Michel.

(Michel 0)


	9. Good bye for now

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds. Ch.9 IMPORTANT NEWS I'm going to be moving on September 30 and I'm hoping to be back to a couple of mouths but I can't make any promise just know one thing I'm still going to be writing down stories so know this when I return I'm going to be up dating like wild fire now to wrap this up.

Immediately after the duel Yusei took uria from Michel and ran Akiza to the infirmary. Two hours later the three psychics were arrested and taken off the island while Yusei resealed the sacred beasts then spent the rest of the night by Akiza's side.

It was a bright Sunday morning when Akiza finally woke up.

"Hey you're up how you feeling" asked Yusei.

"I'm okay so what happened back there" said Akiza with a yawn.

"I beat Michel, brought you here, and locked away the sacred beasts, the usual" said Yusei.

"Too bad I miss that" said Akiza.

"Put this on and summon something" said Yusei putting a duel disk on her.

"Why" asked Akiza.

"In my duel with Michel was draining you psychic power and I want to make sure you still have it" explained Yusei handing Akiza her deck.

She looked though her deck and played her black garden. The whole room was covered in vines and roses.

"Looks like you're not missing anything" said Yusei picking a rose for her.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not be psychic" said Akiza taking off the duel disk.

"It'd probably be boring and you might not have met me" said Yusei.

"You know I still can't remember some parts of the day we met" said Akiza feeling a little sad.

"Well that was three years ago what's important is today and how close we are" said Yusei holding her hands "listen something's come up and I have to go".

"Now" asked Akiza.

"Yeah Mina called so it has to be important" said Yusei.

A few minutes later they got to the helipad to say they're farewells.

"So I guess this is good bye" said Akiza.

"For now at least" said Yusei he leaned in closer to kiss her as this will be his last one for awhile.

"I love you Yus and I wouldn't change a thing about you" said Akiza remembering his face.

"I love you too and I wouldn't change anything about us" said Yusei grabbing his bag and boarded the copper.

"I'll miss you" said Akiza waving to him.

"So will I, you take care of yourself" said Yusei waving back.

The sliding door closed and the helipad took off to take Yusei back home.

THE END

Yusei comes back to new domino to find it over run with crime by more psychic duelist. And at a time like this even Yusei knows he's going to need reinforcements. Join me in my next story psychic hunters see you all when I get back laters :D


End file.
